


Sebuah Percikan di Bawah Langit Musim Panas

by Amamimon



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Subtle Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amamimon/pseuds/Amamimon
Summary: Padahal masih banyak ketidakpastian dari masa depan mereka, tapi seakan-akan Hiruma sudah menetapkan kalau mereka akan bersama lagi, bahkan setelah mereka pergi dari Deimon. — Mamori, Hiruma.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Kudos: 2





	Sebuah Percikan di Bawah Langit Musim Panas

" _Italic_ ": percakapan di masa lampau

'biasa': monolog (dalam hati)

* * *

"Kalau Mamori-kaa-san sendiri, sudah tahu mau kuliah di mana?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak dia harapkan itu, akhirnya ditanyakan juga kepadanya. 

"Tapi kalau Mamori sih, mau masuk ke Universitas Tokyo pun juga terlalu mudah!"

Mamori yang terkejut akan pujian mendadak dari sahabatnya, tersedak oleh es teh lemon yang sedang diminumnya. Mamori mencoba menghilangkan rasa nyeri di lehernya dengan batuk, lalu lanjut berbicara dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu! Kalian terlalu berlebihan."

"Memang benar kan? Kalau bukan karena Hiruma-kun, namamu pasti sudah tertulis di peringkat pertama ujian semester kemarin."

Ah ya, ujian semester. Mamori mengingat hari di mana pengumuman hasil dari ujian tersebut terpampang di koridor utama di lantai tempat kelas tiga berada. Seperti biasanya, nama Hiruma, Mamori, dan Yukimitsu tertulis secara berurutan di pojok paling kiri.

"Tapi kalian kan tahu, mendapat nilai tinggi di Deimon bukan berarti bisa mudah masuk universitas terkenal seperti Todai."

Ako menggeleng kepalanya dengan semangat dan langsung melemparkan argumennya. "Nggak, kok! Aku sudah sering dengar guru-guru bilang Mamori-kaa-san dan Yuki...mitsu-kun ya namanya kalau tidak salah? Iya, pokoknya beliau bilang akhirnya akan ada murid dari Deimon yang bisa masuk universitas terkenal!"

Mamori hanya bisa tertawa pelan dengan semangat Ako. Tentu saja Hiruma tidak akan pernah menjadi murid percontohan dari sekolah mana pun, sekalipun kejeniusan mantan rekan satu klubnya itu jauh di atas Mamori dan Yukimitsu, bahkan mungkin melebihi orang-orang dewasa kebanyakan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kita sudah tidak bisa santai ya. Kalau bisa sih, aku ingin kita kuliah di universitas yang sama," sambung Sara sambil mengaduk pelan _milkshake_ -nya. "Aku benar-benar mati kutu saat pak guru memberikan kertas untuk survei karir. Beliau sampai memanggil orang tuaku karena aku menulis ingin menjadi karyawan supermarket."

Mamori dan Ako pun tertawa saat mendengar cerita Sara. Setelah itu dia teringat apa yang dia tulis untuk survei karir; pertama guru TK, dan selanjutnya penerjemah. Mimpi yang tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang dia impikan sejak masih SMP.

"Setidaknya masih survei karir yang pertama, jadi kita masih punya waktu sampai nanti musim gugur untuk survei karir yang kedua. Semoga saja orang tuaku tidak akan memarahiku kalau aku tetap ingin menjadi _mangaka_."

"Kamu pasti bisa, Ako. Kamu kan sudah berusaha keras selama enam tahun ini," sahut Mamori, mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan sahabatnya.

Benar. Hari-hari seperti mimpi di mana dia menghabiskan setahun bersama American football dan Devil Bats sudah lewat, dan sekarang mereka semua harus berjalan masing-masing menuju mimpi mereka yang sebenarnya.

Setidaknya itulah yang Mamori percaya, sampai musim panas kembali datang di masa terakhirnya di SMA Deimon.

* * *

"Kau sudah dengar?"

"Nggak mungkin."

"Bukannya nggak percaya sih, tapi…."

Mamori perlahan menggeser pintu kelasnya dan mendapati beberapa teman sekelasnya yang melihat ke arahnya, namun hanya sejenak sampai mereka kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing.

"Oi, minggir."

Sontak ia menengok ke belakangnya dan melihat laki-laki berparas setan berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ah, Hiruma-kun. Selamat pagi."

Hanya gumaman singkat yang dapat terdengar oleh Mamori sebelum lelaki yang di hadapannya berjalan melewatinya, menuju ke tempat duduknya. Tak lama kemudian, Mamori pun mengikuti langkahnya karena tempat duduknya berada persis di depannya.

Saat Mamori akhirnya duduk di tempatnya, dia baru merasakan hal yang aneh.

Semua teman sekelasnya sedang melihat Hiruma, baik sembunyi-sembunyi maupun terang-terangan. Namun tidak ada yang berani berbicara seperti sebelumnya, hanya suara ketikan laptop yang menggema di ruangan itu.

Tapi sampai guru pun tiba di kelas mereka, Mamori sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal tingkah aneh teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Paling Hiruma habis memeras orang lain lagi, pikirnya.

* * *

"Permisi, ada Kurita-kun?"

"Ah, Anezaki-san. Kalau Kurita sih, ada tuh di dalam."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Mamori mengintip ke dalam ruangan kelas. Benar saja, terlihat Kurita berada di barisan paling belakang yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya.

Kurita yang sedang bersemangat menceritakan berbagai pertandingan yang dilalui Devil Bats, baru menyadari kedatangan Mamori setelah sang gadis berdiri tepat di depan mejanya.

"Eh, tumben sekali Mamori-san ke sini! Ada apa?"

Ramah, menyenangkan dan penuh senyum. Bagaimana bisa seseorang sepertinya menjadi sahabatnya setan satu itu?

Mamori hanya menatap laki-laki bertubuh besar itu dalam diam, seraya mencoba menemukan sorot kesedihan yang mungkin saja tergambar di wajahnya. Namun tidak ada, sama sekali tidak terlihat dari matanya.

"Aku mau berbicara soal sesuatu…."

* * *

Langit musim panas terlihat sangat biru. Sinar matahari menerpa seluruh bangunan SMA Deimon. Meskipun panas, angin sejuk berhembus melewati Mamori dan teman-temannya yang sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang di taman kecil belakang sekolah.

" _Sudah dengar belum_?"

" _Si Hiruma itu, memang sudah gila ya sepertinya…_."

" _—katanya dia mau ke Saikyoda_ _i_!"

Dia tidak suka. Dia sangat tidak menyukai fakta bahwa ia baru saja mendengarnya dari teman sekelasnya, yang malah bertanya kepadanya. 

" _Anezaki-san, apa benar katanya Hiruma-kun akan lanjut ke Saikyodai?_ "

Bekalnya untuk hari ini seharusnya enak, tapi rasanya tidak cukup untuk membuat Mamori melupakan apa yang diceritakan Kurita kepadanya.

" _Ah…. Kamu sudah mendengarnya, ya_?"

Laki-laki dan idealisme bodoh mereka. Memangnya kenapa kalau Musashi tidak bisa main football dengan mereka lagi? Kan mereka berdua masih bisa tetap bermain bersama!

…. Itulah yang sempat berputar di otaknya, namun dia tahu bahwa memang sedalam itulah persahabatan mereka bertiga.

" _Hiruma memang tidak pernah terang-terangan membicarakan soal masa depannya, sih. Tapi aku dan Musashi pernah menduga, seandainya dia tetap memilih universitas terbaik seperti bagaimana dulu dia mengincar Shinryuji, dia pasti akan mengincar Saikyodai._ "

Universitas Saikyo, atau yang biasa disebut sebagai Saikyodai. Salah satu dari deretan universitas terelit di Jepang. Bukan hanya kualitas pendidikannya yang patut dipuji, namun juga fakta bahwa banyak klub olahraganya yang sudah banyak memenangkan kejuaraan, termasuk _American football_. 

" _Tapi kalian kan tahu, mendapat nilai tinggi di Deimon bukan berarti bisa mudah masuk universitas terkenal seperti Todai_."

Ya, mau sekeras apa pun murid-murid yang bernilai standar berusaha, Saikyodai bukanlah level universitas yang bisa mudah dicapai hanya dengan niat dan tekad semata. 

Mamori sangat paham, bahkan terlalu paham dengan satu fakta ini.

Bahwa bagi Yoichi Hiruma, tidak ada hal yang lebih penting daripada kemenangan. Meskipun dia harus meninggalkan semua rekan setimnya dari Devil Bats.

Padahal dia merasa sudah lebih dekat dengannya, tapi sampai akhir pun, Hiruma tetap menyembunyikan segala hal tentang dirinya.

Mamori menghela napas. _Tamagoyaki_ yang dibuatnya tadi pagi seperti terasa hambar di lidahnya.

* * *

"Tumben sekali tadi Mamori-kaa-san tidak menghabiskan kue susnya."

Ako menyampaikan keheranannya pada Mamori seraya mereka sedang melangkah kembali menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

"Ah, iya. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membuat bekal untuk hari ini."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Mamori-chan sekarang sudah tidak pernah memberikan bekal lagi untuk Sena, ya?"

"Mm, begitulah. Sena sekarang sudah kelas dua, rasanya tidak baik jika aku terus memperlakukannya sebagai anak kecil."

Sejenak Mamori teringat kembali ke saat-saat dia merawat Sena. Sena yang dulu terlihat kecil dan lemah di matanya, tiba-tiba berterus terang ingin melanjutkan kegiatan di klub _American football_.

Walaupun ia selalu terlihat takut dengan Hiruma, tapi Mamori tahu seberapa besar Sena menghormati Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi. Bukan sebagai sekadar senior di klub, melainkan sebagai orang-orang yang telah memberikan pilihan untuk jalan hidupnya. Terutama Hiruma.

Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu, tapi Mamori sudah mengerti ketika melihat Sena bersujud saat mereka memenangkan Christmas Bowl.

Karena itulah yang dirasakan Mamori, persis pada saat itu juga. 

"Hei, kau tahu nggak yang namanya Hiruma? Katanya dia bakal lanjut ke Saikyodai, lho. Padahal level sekolah ini rendah, tapi dia berani sekali mau masuk ke universitas seterkenal itu."

Mamori spontan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dia melihat tiga orang laki-laki yang sedang mengobrol bersama di dekat jendela. Dari caranya mereka membicarakan Hiruma, sepertinya mereka masih kelas satu.

"Senior yang kelas tiga itu ya? Baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya dia akan pergi jauh dari sini. Padahal masih tahun ajaran baru, tapi katanya waktu itu banyak sekali murid baru yang sudah diperas olehnya."

Seperti biasanya, tidak pernah ada rumor bagus mengenai Hiruma. Mamori berniat untuk tidak mengindahkan obrolan mereka, sampai salah satu dari mereka mulai kembali berbicara.

"Memangnya dia pintar ya?"

"Yang kudengar sih, dia sampai mengancam guru-guru untuk memberinya nilai bagus. Mungkin dia akan mengancam universitas juga?"

"Wah, benar juga yang kau bilang. Memang asal kau punya uang, segalanya akan menjadi mudah, ya."

Sara dan Ako yang tadinya masih fokus bercerita, menyadari bahwa Mamori tidak bersama mereka lagi dan melihat sahabat mereka masih jauh tertinggal di belakang. Spontan melihat wajah masing-masing dan berusaha memanggil Mamori. 

"Hei, Mamori-kaa _—_ "

"Kalian murid kelas satu, ya?"

Tiga orang tersebut serentak menoleh ke arah Mamori yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Wajahnya tersenyum, tapi apa yang dirasakannya jauh dari kata senang.

Untuk sesaat, tiga orang itu tidak dapat menjawab apapun. Mereka tidak mengenal gadis yang di depan mereka secara personal, tentu saja. Tapi sama halnya dengan Hiruma, nama Mamori Anezaki juga sudah diketahui oleh hampir semua murid SMA Deimon sebagai anggota komite kedisiplinan yang berani melawan setan terburuk dari sekolah itu.

Orang-orang yang tidak sengaja berada di sekeliling mereka hanya tertegun melihat pemandangan yang seperti tidak realistis itu. Mamori Anezaki juga dikenal sebagai salah satu gadis tercantik dan teramah daripada siapa pun di sekolah itu, sekarang terlihat seperti akan menghukum murid-murid kelas satu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyalahkan perkataan kalian—Hiruma-kun itu memang orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia suka memaksa, mengancam, tidak peduli apa kata orang, selalu menganggap orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti barang."

Tiga orang tersebut terheran-heran dengan perkataan yang keluar dari gadis tersebut. Tapi di satu sisi, mereka merasa sedikit lega karena sepertinya Mamori tidak akan menegur mereka, entah dengan alasan apapun.

"Tapi, Hiruma-kun bukanlah seseorang yang akan melakukan cara pengecut seperti itu untuk meraih mimpinya. Jadi, bisakah kalian tidak membicarakannya seperti itu?"

Mendadak, koridor itu terasa sangat sunyi.

Tak lama setelah itu, samar-samar terdengar suara gelembung permen karet yang pecah.

* * *

Mamori melihat jam dinding di perpustakaan. Sudah pukul lima lewat lima belas menit. Walaupun tidak sebanding dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Devil Bats, tapi membaca buku selalu menjadi hobi yang paling disenanginya. Setelah mengembalikan buku tersebut ke rak bagian novel, dia pun keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

Tadinya dia ingin pulang dengan Sara dan Ako, namun karena kejadian siang tadi, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghindari mereka hari ini.

" _Mamori-chan, kau ini sebenarnya dekat dengan Hiruma-kun, ya_?"

" _Pantas saja banyak yang mengira kalian berdua pacaran_."

Mamori bergidik ngeri mengingat ucapan Ako. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, selalu saja ada orang-orang yang bisa-bisanya berpikir mustahil seperti itu. 

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa kelas dan menuruni satu tangga, akhirnya Mamori sampai juga ke kelasnya. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut dan berniat mendatangi tempat duduknya….

Sampai ia melihat ada sosok tidak diduga yang sedang duduk di bangku depan mejanya.

"Lho, Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma yang tidak menunjukkan respon apapun bahkan saat Mamori berjalan mendekatinya, tetap menatap laptop dan tidak menghentikan ketikannya. Mamori terkadang heran—sekaligus terkagum—akan konsentrasi luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh mantan kapten Devil Bats ini.

Karena Hiruma tak kunjung meresponnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk saja di bangkunya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah punggung laki-laki yang baru beberapa bulan yang lalu masih memakai seragam bernomor punggung satu.

Banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan kepadanya. Kenapa dia masih di sini, kenapa dia tidak pulang bersama Kurita dan Musashi, atau kenapa dia harus memilih Saikyodai ….

"Sepi ya, Hiruma-kun."

Padahal dia sudah mengira kalau Hiruma tidak akan menggubris basa-basinya yang satu ini, tapi lidah Hiruma jauh lebih cepat dalam merespon daripada pemikirannya.

"Ya terus maumu apa? Teman-temanmu yang sudah pulang ternyata sedang siap-siap untuk kejutan ulang tahunmu?"

Mamori hanya cemberut mendengar celetukan asal dari Hiruma. Apa alasan dia masih di kelas ini hanya untuk mengejek dirinya? Lebih baik dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan pulang sebelum dia tambah kesal, pikirnya.

"Hei."

Hiruma tidak melihat ke arahnya, ataupun tidak memanggil namanya. Tapi melihatnya tidak sedang menelpon dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas itu, Mamori yakin itu ditujukan kepadanya.

"Apa lagi, Hiru—"

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Manajer Sialan."

Mamori terdiam sesaat dengan jawaban tidak diduga dari Hiruma, namun ia langsung mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Tentu saja setan satu ini sudah mengetahui segalanya. Dia ini, kenapa selalu muncul di tempat-tempat tidak terduga?

"... Entahlah, Hiruma-kun. Mungkin aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai komite kedisiplinan. Dan sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku ini sudah bukan manajer lagi."

"Peduli setan aku mau memanggilmu apa."

'Apa susahnya sih, memanggil dengan nama? Toh, kau tidak akan langsung mati di tempat _,_ ' batin Mamori.

"Tapi yah, setidaknya aku mendapatkan budak baru," sambung Hiruma dengan bangga, diselingi dengan suara tertawanya yang kelewat khas.

"Hei, tujuanku membelamu bukan untuk i—!" 

Ah, jadi itu alasannya.

Seharusnya dia sudah mengerti trik-trik yang selalu dipakai Hiruma.

"Itu.... Maksudku…."

"Makanya sudah kubilang, jangan melakukan hal tidak berguna," potongnya.

Tidak berguna?

Tatapan gadis berambut coklat itu kembali beradu dengan punggung laki-laki di hadapannya. 

" _Aku sudah sering dengar guru-guru bilang Mamori-kaa-san dan Yuki...mitsu-kun ya namanya kalau tidak salah?_ "

" _Memangnya dia pintar ya?_ "

Entah kenapa, dia sangat kesal mendengarnya. Ya, memang semua itu bukan urusannya. Hiruma sudah bukan rekan satu klubnya lagi. Dia juga bukan sahabatnya, apalagi pacar.

Tapi dia tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa kemampuan Hiruma tidak pernah diakui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau juga akan pensiun dari komite. Lebih baik kau urusi saja hal yang lebih penting, misalnya menghabiskan kue sus yang masih tersisa di tasmu."

Keheranan kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Lagi-lagi dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengejeknya. 

(Tapi Mamori tidak akan mengakui kalau dia memang merasa lapar lagi karena perkataan Hiruma.)

"Huh! Tidak perlu diingatkan, aku akan melakukannya sendiri!"

Sambil diliputi kekesalan, Mamori segera membuka kotak bekalnya yang hanya ada tersisa satu kue itu, tapi dia menyadari ada satu lagi kotak berwarna putih yang berada di dalam tasnya. Saat ia membukanya, ternyata isinya sepotong _shortcake_ stroberi. 

Masih bingung dengan kotak asing itu, dia menemukan ada secarik kertas yang tertempel di atasnya.

' ** _Dia_** _menitipkan ini, katanya bilang saja kalau kami yang memberikannya padamu. Tapi kau sudah tahu, kan, siapa orangnya?(≧▽≦)'_

_'Sara & Ako' _

Setelah membaca pesan pendek dari sahabatnya, hanya ada satu nama yang terpikir di benak Mamori.

Saat dia kembali melihat laki-laki yang duduk di depannya, Mamori tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa senang dan gelisah di saat yang bersamaan. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu, bagaimanapun dia berusaha keras untuk mengatakan sesuatu. 

Dan baru saja dia sadar, bahwa wajahnya semakin lama semakin menghangat. Tidak, tidak. Kalau yang ini pasti karena sinar matahari tenggelam yang masuk melewati jendela kelas mereka.

" _Kau ini sebenarnya dekat dengan Hiruma-kun, ya?_ "

Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia—

"Setelah makan, kau langsung diam. Dasar cewek rakus."

Mamori tidak tahu apa dia harus berterima kasih atau marah karena ejekan dari si mantan kapten.

"Mungkin kau lupa, tapi dilarang untuk makan di dalam kelas di luar jam istirahat, Hiruma-kun."

"Hoo…. Percaya diri sekali ya?"

Melihat bagaimana lebarnya senyum Hiruma, gadis itu sempat meragukan ingatannya sendiri. Oke, mungkin dia pernah memakan _snack_ -nya sekali atau dua kali di sela-sela waktu latihan klub, tapi itu sudah sangat dulu. Dan yang paling penting, itu terjadi di luar jam sekolah, jadi dia yakin tidak ada masalah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ini?"

Ketika Mamori menyadarinya, dia hanya bisa tercekat. Bukan hanya satu, tapi ada sepuluh foto Mamori yang diambil secara diam-diam, dengan semua objek yang ada di foto tersebut sedang melakukan pose yang sama; tangan kanan memegang _snack_ dan tangan kiri yang berusaha menyembunyikan bungkus _snack_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa—eh, kok ...!"

"Kekeke, mungkin sebaiknya kupajang foto-foto ini di seluruh papan pengumuman sekolah, ya? Seandainya mereka tahu kalau murid paling teladan di sekolah ini ternyata hanyalah cewek rakus …." 

Sudah Mamori duga, tidak mungkin dia bisa merasa nyaman bersama Hiruma.

"Huh, kau ini memang menyebalkan!!"

* * *

'Aneh, lama sekali dia.'

Pikir Musashi seraya dia berjalan menuju kelas Hiruma. Memang mereka tidak membuat janji atau apa pun itu, tiba-tiba Kurita hanya ingin mereka bertiga mampir ke kedai ramen kesukannnya setelah pulang sekolah. 

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kurita langsung berlari menuju kelas sahabat mereka yang satu lagi. Musashi yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya berniat untuk menunggu mereka di rak sepatu depan pintu masuk sekolah.

Akan tetapi, lima menit berlalu dan masih belum terdengar suara Kurita semangat yang berusaha mengajak Hiruma makan ramen dan suara Hiruma yang protes dengan ajakan dadakan Kurita—walaupun Musashi yakin pasti ujung-ujungnya Hiruma akan ikut dengan mereka, atau setidaknya itu yang dia bayangkan.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka, mungkin hari ini Hiruma sedang lebih sensitif daripada hari-hari biasanya dan Kurita sedang kesusahan untuk membujuknya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari kelas Hiruma dan benar saja, terlihat Kurita sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Tapi ada yang tidak terlihat biasa. Kalau dilihat lagi, Kurita malah berdiri tepat di depan tembok luar kelasnya dan sesekali mengintip ke dalam kelas lewat jendela.

Terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia sedang bersembunyi, walaupun sedikit sia-sia karena hampir tidak mungkin orang tidak menyadari tubuhnya. Apa Hiruma sangat sedang tidak ingin diganggu?

"Hei, Kurita—."

"Ssst!"

Melihat wajah Kurita yang serius menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya Dan menyuruh Musashi untuk diam, dia menjadi lebih heran lagi. Setakut itukah Kurita pada Hiruma? Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Kurita, dia pun berjalan mendekati pintu kelas.

Tidak terlihat Hiruma yang sedang marah karena waktunya diganggu, atau Hiruma yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Hanya terlihat Hiruma yang sedang mengobrol seru—yah, walaupun sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang mengejek—dengan mantan rekan satu klubnya yang lain, Mamori Anezaki.

"Dulu aku ingat, hubungan mereka awalnya sangat buruk. Apalagi saat Mamori-san pertama kali masuk Devil Bats. Mamori-san yang selalu ingin melindungi Sena-kun dan Hiruma yang selalu berkata kasar dengan Mamori-san."

Musashi tidak terlalu mengerti detilnya, tapi dia cukup ingat bagaimana hubungan dua orang itu dari awal kelas satu juga sudah tidak baik. 

Sudah beberapa kali Mamori mencoba menghentikan tindakan Hiruma yang bersifat pelanggaran sekolah, namun biasanya Hiruma sendiri juga selalu tidak mengacuhkan teguran Mamori. Sekalinya pun dia merespon, hanya ucapan kasar yang dia lontarkan ke gadis itu, yang sudah tentu membuat Mamori hanya semakin marah.

Karena, ia juga cukup terkejut saat tahu bahwa Mamori bersedia jadi manajer Devil Bats, dan Hiruma yang _akhirnya_ mengakui kemampuan sang manajer.

"Kupikir mereka tidak akan pernah rukun, tapi melihat mereka sekarang bisa mengobrol berdua saja seperti ini entah kenapa aku merasa senang."

Musashi sesaat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Kurita katakan, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan balik berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah, mulai meninggalkan kelas Hiruma.

"Eh, Musashi, kau mau kemana?" 

"Yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Sepertinya untuk hari ini kita tidak bisa ke kedai ramen itu."

Seharusnya Kurita merasa kecewa, tapi entah kenapa, dia malah merasa senang mendengar perkataan Musashi.

"Kau benar!" 

Kurita pun berlari menyusul Musashi, memutuskan untuk mencoba mengajak lagi Hiruma di keesokan harinya. Mungkin besok dia akan mencoba langsung menyerbu kelasnya saat istirahat makan siang.

"Tapi sejak kapan ya, mereka berdua hubungan mereka berdua membaik seperti itu? Mungkin ada untungnya juga ya, mereka sekelas!"

Bahkan Kurita saja ….

"Kau yakin hubungan mereka membaik hanya sejak baru-baru ini saja?" Tanya Musashi, yang memberi penekanan khusus pada kata hanya.

"Eh, jadi maksudmu …."

Kalau dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menertawakan sahabatnya, dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya di depan orangnya saat itu juga.

* * *

"Hei, Hiruma-kun."

"Hm?"

"Setelah ini, kau mau ke mana?"

Pop!

Gelembung permen karet yang membesar di depan bibirnya langsung dia paksa untuk menghilang, tanda dia mendengarkan serius apa yang akan dikatakan Mamori.

"Kenapa tanya-tanya? Penasaran ya?"

Hiruma tidak menoleh ke arahnya seperti biasa, tapi Mamori bisa membayangkan senyuman ala setannya saat mendengar nada suaranya.

"Kalau aku sih, sepertinya aku tertarik dengan Todai."

Hiruma masih tidak merespon, tetapi Mamori yakin suara ketikan yang tadinya berirama cepat itu mulai berjalan lebih pelan.

"Oh, iya. Aku juga dengar katanya klub _American football_ -nya cukup bagus. Mungkin aku akan kembali jadi manajer lagi, siapa tahu?"

Salah besar kalau lelaki itu berpikir kalau hanya dia yang bisa bertingkah pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mamori untuk mengetahui bahwa suara ketikan yang mengiringi percakapan mereka telah berhenti, dan dia bisa melihat bagaimana Hiruma akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya—walaupun masih dibatasi oleh bahunya.

"Maksudmu apa, hah?"

Ada hasilnya juga ternyata beradu otak dengan Yoichi Hiruma selama dua tahun ini.

"Kan sudah kubilang, mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu tahu universitas lain yang mempunyai jurusan pendidikan sekaligus klub _American football_ yang bagus. Apa Hiruma-kun punya saran lain?"

Tentu saja Hiruma sudah menyadari bahwa apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis di belakangnya ini hanyalah sebuah permainan psikologis—yang harusnya adalah salah satu hal yang paling dia sukai. 

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, sialan."

Tapi dia tidak suka dengan permainan yang memiliki persentasi kemenangan yang tipis.

"....Kau mau melihat wajahku untuk empat tahun lagi?"

Padahal belum tentu mereka akan bertemu lagi walaupun seandainya mereka memasuki kampus yang sama. Padahal belum tentu gedung fakultas mereka akan berdekatan. 

Padahal masih banyak ketidakpastian dari masa depan mereka, tapi seakan-akan Hiruma sudah menetapkan kalau mereka akan bersama lagi, bahkan setelah mereka pergi dari Deimon.

Hiruma memang egois, tapi Mamori tidak membencinya untuk itu. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Boleh, Hiruma-kun?"

Mungkin apa yang dia rasakan bukanlah cinta, tapi dia bisa mengenali satu hal yang pasti.

(Setidaknya sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi saja, biarkanlah aku bersamamu.)

"Ya terserah kaulah. Memangnya aku ayahmu?"

Jawaban ketus seperti biasa. Tapi setidaknya Mamori yang memenangkan permainan kali ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak menjadikan ini sebagai masalah.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu lho, apa aku bisa lulus ujian masuknya. Bagaimanapun juga, Saikyodai itu—"

"Kau bisa mengasuh bocah-bocah idiot sialan itu selama setahun, itu bukan hal yang sulit."

Tidak jujur seperti biasa. Padahal bisa saja ia mengakui kemampuannya sebagai manajer, serta kemampuannya yang bisa mengikuti kecerdasan luar biasa sang mantan kapten.

"Yah, awas saja kalau kau berani menggangguku—

Mamori melihat laki-laki di depannya berdiri seraya membawa tasnya, dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya. Sejak kapan dia selesai berurusan dengan laptopnya?

"—Anezaki."

Mendengar namanya yang akhirnya disebut lagi oleh Hiruma, perasaan senang dan lega yang bercampur jadi satu mengisi hatinya.

… Senang….?

'Tunggu, kenapa aku harus merasa senang?'

Lagi-lagi, gadis itu bingung dengan perasaan aneh yang baru kali ini ia alami.

"Oi, kau mau menginap atau bagaimana?"

Sempat bingung melihat Hiruma yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil bermuka sangat masam seperti biasa, namun setelah itu Mamori hanya tersenyum dan segera menyusul mantan rekan satu klubnya itu.

Ke depannya, rumor Mamori Anezaki yang menyusul Yoichi Hiruma ke Saikyodai akan menjadi berita terhangat bagi murid SMA Deimon di musim gugur nanti selama 75 hari, seperti kata pepatah.

Tapi, biarlah itu menjadi cerita di lain hari.

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan: Waktu pertama kali bikin fic soal mereka di Saikyodai bareng, saya mikirnya Mamori yang pengen ikut Hiruma ke sana. Bisa dibaca di fic pertama saya, "Black Coffee, Cream Puffs, and Caffe Latte"(Sekalian promosi).
> 
> Tapi pas tau di versi tankoubon (komik) kalo Hiruma bawa p̶a̶k̶s̶a̶ Mamori ke Amerika pas World Cup buat jadi manajer padahal nggak ada posisi khusus buat dia, auto mikir "wah gila fix banget ini Hiruma juga yang ngajak Mamori ke Saikyodai valid no debat" (maap saya hard shipper mereka sejak tahun 2007-2008an sampe sekarang), jadinya saya campur aja, di mana Mamori emang mau ikut dia karena kemauan sendiri, tapi Hiruma juga ngajak dia. Intinya mereka sama-sama mau bareng (Wkwk susah bet ngomongnya).


End file.
